


Cooking With Love

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Isaac Is So Done, M/M, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words twitch, spill and chop.





	Cooking With Love

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173454488339/how-is-it-monday-already-bah-oh-well-good)

Derek pressed up behind Stiles as he chopped carrots for dinner. 

“Let me help,” he mumbled against Stiles’ neck as he wrapped his arms around him and guided Stiles’ hands as he chopped. Stiles’s whole body shivered, and his hands twitched in Derek’s. Derek rubbed his beard against Stiles’ neck and laughed quietly at the sharp inhale Stiles took.

“Seriously guys?” Derek jerked back at Isaac’s voice and Stiles flailed. Derek managed to catch the cutting board before everything could spill. 

Isaac shook his head and walked back into the living room where the rest of the pack were snickering.


End file.
